Electronic devices (for example, mobile terminals, smart phones, and wearable electronic devices) may provide various functions. For example, smart phones may provide not only a basic telephone service but also a short-range wireless communication (Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, or Near Field Communication (NFC)), a cellular communication (3G, 4G, or 5G), music or video reproduction, a camera/video recorder, a navigation, and a messaging.
The electronic devices may include a plurality of antennas. For example, the electronic devices may include at least one mobile communication antenna for cellular communication, a Wi-Fi antenna for Wi-Fi communication, a Bluetooth antenna for Bluetooth communication, and a Global Positioning System (GPS) antenna for receiving satellite positioning signals. The electronic devices may include a plurality of antennas according to the frequency bands supported thereby. Alternatively, the electronic devices may use the Wi-Fi antennas or the GPS antennas as the mobile communication antennas.